The Lost Sandy
by dream18writer
Summary: It is a week before Christmas and Kiro lost Sandy. She is very sad and no one wanted her to be sad, so they all decided to look. But what will they do if they couldn't find him? (This story as everyone but Gen.)


**Author's Note:** _Because Christmas is coming I decided to start writing my Christmas themed stories. This is the first one. I hope you like it._

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

It is a week before Christmas and snow was on the ground and everyone was getting ready for the big day. Kiro was with Chooki and his family and everything was great. At least until the next morning.

"WAAH!" Kiro cried loudly that cause everyone in the house to run towards her.

"Kiro what is wrong?!" Chooki said sounding really worried.

"Were Sandy?" She said through her tears.

Everyone signed and they all left except for Chooki . They believed he would be able to help her. "That is it. I thought you were hurt." This just made Kiro cry more. "OK. OK. Stop crying. Where did you see him last?"

Kiro tried to calm down and thought about it. She thought and thought with some sniffles in between. She was having a hard time staying calm. "I don't know."

Chooki scratched his head. He really didn't know what to do now. Eventually they both decided to look through the house. They even asked every relative if they seen him but they had no luck. Then Chooki remembered that she had him when she played at the park the other day. He really didn't want to look alone since it would take awhile with all the snow, so he called up the guys to help.

"Hey, can you guys help me find Sandy?" He said to them over the communicator.

"Who is Sandy?" Toxsa said not remembering Kiro's little dog.

"Kiro's stuffed dog. Remember?" Chooki reminded him.

"Oh. Right?" Toxsa said now remembering.

"Where could she have lost it?" Ceylan asked. "Doesn't she carry it around everywhere?"

"Apparently not. But I think it might be at the park." He said.

"OK. We will help. Meet you there." Guren said for everyone else. After that they hung up to get ready.

Chooki told Kiro that they will be helping and she was very happy about that. He then explained that he would be leaving to help look too. Kiro wanted to go but Chooki told her to continue looking in the house just to make sure they didn't miss any place. Kiro agreed and began her search again.

Chooki quickly got ready and left. On his way there he even looked around the streets leading to the park to see if it was there. He had no luck. When he finally made it to the park he was surprised to see the others already there, except for Toxsa.

"Sorry Chooki. Toxsa got caught by Wakamei and now he has to work at the diner." Guren explained.

"That is fine. Thanks guys for helping.

"Don't worry about it. We want to make sure Kiro is happy." Ceylan said smiling.

"Kiro is upset?" A voice from behind them said. The turned around and saw Beni. She looked a little worried.

"Yeah. She lost her stuffed dog Sandy." Chooki explained.

"Oh no. But doesn't see always carry him around." Beni said remembering all the times Kiro had him.

"That is what I said." Ceylan pointed out.

"I guess she doesn't. She doesn't even remember where she saw him last." Chooki explained.

"Well, count me in. I want to help too." Beni announced.

"Thanks. That will be a great help?" Chooki said. "Alright let's split up and search. If you find him call the others." He explained. The others nodded in agreement then they began each of their searches.

Ceylan and Guren searched around the same area of the park. They looked under and over everything but had no luck. Chooki patrolled the park to see if it was along the perimeter but he also had no luck. Beni looked by the big tree she disappeared to last time and Sandy was not there either.

After hours of searching they gave up the search. They actually began to think he will never be found. They parted ways disappointed that they were unable to find him. When Chooki went home Kiro ran up to him and asked, "Did you find him?"

Chooki gave a sad expression. "I am sorry Kiro I couldn't. No one could."

Kiro was very disappointed. So disappointed that she began to cry again. "But…I want Sandy!"

"I know. I know. Don't worry we will look tomorrow. Ok?" Kiro calmed down and nodded her head.

That was when Chooki lend in and gave her a hug. "I promise we will find him." Kiro hugged him back and nodded her head with tears still in her eyes.

The next day and the last few days they all searched the places Kiro often goes. Chooki even looked through the house a dozen times over to make sure Sandy was not there. It was no use. Sandy was nowhere to be found.

Finally it was Christmas Eve and Sandy was not found. The others just gave up and wished Chooki luck. Even Beni gave up. To clear his head Chooki walked around town. He saw all the last minute Christmas shoppers and then something caught his eyes. In a toy store he saw a little stuffed dog that looked almost exactly like Sandy. The only difference was that attached to one of its ears was a yellow bow.

"I wonder if I should get it?" He asked himself. He looked at the money he had, that he received from his parents, and saw he had enough. He smiled and walked right in to buy her the toy. The only thing he worried about now was whether she would like it or not.

I was now Christmas and currently the Mason family were opening their presents. Kiro was still upset about Sandy but she appeared to be having fun. She liked the presents she received and she was smiling. Chooki figured now was the right time to give her his present.

"Hey Kiro. I got you something too." He said with nothing in his hands.

"Really?" She said wondering where the present was.

"Wait here." He said as he got up to get the present. He was only gone for a minute and when he returned his hands were behind his back. "I am hoping you like it." He showed her the Sandy with the yellow bow and saw she nearly cried. Chooki was worried. "Do you not like it?"

Kiro shook her head. This disappointed Chooki. "I don't like it. I love him!" She said running up the dog. "This is a better Sandy." She said smiling. "I really like the bow." She hugged the stuffed animal with much love.

Chooki was beyond happy she liked it. "Glad to hear that." That was when the door bell rang.

Chooki was closes to the door, so he got up and opened it to reveal the others all with their hands behind their backs. "Hey guys. What is up?"

Guren looked a little embarrassed. "We all got Kiro a present."

"Oh." He turned around and called Kiro over but not before Chooki said they all could come in.

When Kiro arrived she said, "You got a present for me too?" She said with a smile.

They all looked at each other then Guren nodded his head. When he did they all revealed that they too got Kiro a Sandy toy. Each one was a little different but they all looked like Sandy. Ceylan's had a blue bandana around his neck. Toxsa's has a little green hat. Guren's had a red backpack. Finally Beni's had a pink ribbon tying the dog's ears behind its head.

Kiro was amazed at all the Sandy. Her eyes were sparkling from the excitement. "Are all these for me?"

The others smiled and said in unison, "Marry Christmas."

"We are sorry we couldn't find the real Sandy." Beni said sadly.

Kiro went up to them and said, "It's ok because now I have 5 Sandy's."

"Five?" Ceylan said counting everyone. Then he finally got to Chooki.

He smiled while scratching his head. "Guess we all were thinking the same thing."

That made everyone in the room laugh. They were happy that Kiro was happy but they also were also a little embarrassed that they all got her the same present. At least Kiro didn't mind that. In fact she looked extremely happy about it.

Over to the parents.

"You think we should tell them that we found Sandy." Said the mother.

"Nay." Said the father. '"I think she is happy enough as it is." The parents laughed and they all decided to keep the real Sandy hidden. For now at least.

The day ended with a lot of laughs and they found out that Kiro put all the Sandy's on her bed to sleep with. They were happy and they left glad to see her smiling again. Kiro also went to bed with a hug smile on her face as she slept with all the Sandy's her friends gave her.

"Best Christmas ever." She said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Yeah. I could not think of a good place Sandy would be, so I will leave that for you to decided._


End file.
